criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Root of Immortality
Root of Immortality is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the Los Muerta district of Grimsdale. Plot YOU ARE HAMILTON After Mia and Hamilton went out of the Anoterous hideout, Elvira surprised them with an Iris message, telling them that she senses dark forces coming from Old Valley’s cemetery. Mia and Hamilton went there and found the body of world famous pop star, Vanna Alabama, on a ritual circle belonging to Elvira’s cult. The duo added the Mistress Of The Dark in the suspect list and shortly after her, the victim’s makeup artist- Tamra Johnson and the victim’s fiancée, Christophe Schnee. While the duo were recapping the case, an angry woman approached them ranting over the victim’s death. The woman turned out to be Lily Chopra, the victim’s manager who after being spoken to, revealed that the victim was staying at a cottage in the middle of the forest, which Hamilton investigated before numerous cases ago,. Mia and Hamilton soon found reasons to suspect camerawoman- Virginia Watchbird and learned that the victim disrespected Elvira by doing nature’s call on her urn, and that she also was caught by the paparazzi cheating on Christophe, by making out with one of her besties. The duo then heard someone yelling help from the forest. The screaming led them to the cottage, which was burning in flames, and it came from Tamra. Mia and Hamilton questioned Tamra on how the fire started, Tamra claimed that a lightning bolt came from nowhere and hit the cottage’s roof. The duo having experienced many strange things, bought Tamra’s story and investigated the burning cottage, and discovered that Lily and Virginia couldn’t stand the victim’s diva antics. Mia and Hamilton then collected enough evidence to arrest Lily Chopra for the crime. YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON When confronted for the crime, Lily grinned and admitted to the crime, telling Mia and Hamilton she knew they wouldn’t disappoint her. Her eyes then glowed green, and she shape-shifted revealing herself as Galinda Singh. Christophe, Tamra and Virginia then came out, and shapeshifted revealing themselves as the following: *Christophe Schnee was Clay Banger. *Tamra Johnson was Marisol Robertson. *Virginia Watchbird was Skye Linares. Mia and Hamilton were shocked, and their shock went higher when they realized that Galinda, Marisol and Clay weren’t wearing glamorized objects and none of them were holding Skye’s hand during the de-transformation. The 4 New Olympians then held each others hands, forming a circle, and they all started to float. Before the duo knew it, the 4 started spinning so hard, where they formed a tornado, which Mia and Hamilton got in, causing them to be thrown to the sky. Elvira and her cult were in the forest, collecting water from the lake to put out the forest fire, the lightning strike caused. The cult then see Hamilton and Mia falling from the Skye. Elvira instructs the members to form a pack in order to catch Hamilton and Mia once they land. The pack managed to catch Hamilton, but Mia ended up landing in the lake, where one of the members had to swim to get her out, where she was shivering from the cold water. Elvira hopped on the wheel of Mia’s car, and drove Mia and Hamilton to the station, where she parked the car in the station itself. Everyone at the station then surrounded the car, where Hamilton explained to everyone what happened. Elvira heard everything, and started thinking, asking the duo if they were sure that the lightning strike came from Zeus or by Galinda herself, who was hiding something at the cottage. Mia and Hamilton thought about this and decided that they should search the cottage. Elvira then stepped in, and told Mia that Hamilton and Diego should do that, as she needs Mia to save her energy for something important. YOU ARE HAMILTON Diego and Hamilton went to the burning cottage, and started investigating, where they noticed there was a trapdoor on the cottage’s floor. The duo started picking the lock, and started searching the storage, where they found a book which was written in Greek. The duo sent the book to Rozetta, who was fluent in Greek, and revealed that while reading the book, she came through a ritual which can be done to receive immortality, the ritual involved sacrificing a child of Zeus at the presence of a mirror, which if touched after magic from the ritual was transported to it, could give any demigod who touches it godly powers. Diego and Hamilton then realized that Vanna must’ve been a child of Zeus and then Hamilton remembered there used to be a mirror at the ritual circle when he investigated it before, but it wasn’t there during Vanna’s murder investigation. The duo then asked Rozetta if she knows any way to take away the New Olympian’s power’s, where she shook her head and told the duo she’s still searching the book for it. Mia and Hamilton went to speak with Elvira and her cult, where she told them that the past both Pan and Demeter have been really pissed off over what happened to their children Chad and Lisa. Chad was probably reincarnated due to him being a satyr, but Lisa was forever dead. The forest fire Galinda caused was the last stray to them, and Elvira fears what will happen to Grimsdale, especially since she doesn’t expect that the team will defeat the New Olympians in time before cold winters kill all the citizens of Grimsdale. Elvira then showed Mia and Hamilton golden powder, which Hamilton recognized as Lisa’s ashes, and told the duo that the cult will reincarnate Lisa. For the ritual, the powers a child of Demeter is needed, which is why Elvira asked Mia to come, who then offered to use the moonlight rose she got from Lily Vasiliev to transfer Lisa’s soul to, in order to prevent any more power-hungry mortals/demigods to try hunt her down. Elvira then tried to reach for her flute, but realized that she misplaced it. Mia and Hamilton then searched the graveyard where they found a crate of ritual material which they looked through and found a flute. After giving the flute of Elvira, she played a tone, starting the ritual, where Mia used her powers to revive Lisa, who was confused on how she’s still live. The winds then calmed down, meaning that by bringing Lisa back to life, they managed to make Demeter calm down at least. YOU ARE NOT HAMILTON After helping Elvira and learning how The New Olympians gained their powers, Rozetta approached Hamilton to tell him that his mother would like to speak with him. Nervous, Hamilton went to talk to Athena, who handed him “ACCEPTED” applications of Grimsdale University for him, Diego, Bruno, Yoyo and Sploder for degrees they intended to study before joining the Grimsdale Police Department. Hamilton was confused, but when then he realized that Athena was taking them off the mission. Hamilton was pissed off, and told Athena she can’t take them off the mission, as they haven’t defeated The New Olympians yet, and that someone has to save Grimsdale. Athena looked at him and told him that all what she asked them for was to destroy the Anoterous, which they already did by having most of the members arrested and uncovering the leader, giving him no choice but to disband the cult, and then told Hamilton she won’t let the team risk their lives any longer. Furthermore, she told Hamilton that although she was never active in his life, she loved and cared about him and that she would never forgive herself if any harm came to him, before fading away. Saddened, Hamilton went to the wreck room where he faced the whole team and showed the applications to them. Knowing what that meant, they all shared Hamilton’s expression and took off their badges, except Mia who was furious, telling the team that Athena no right to do this, and that the lives of everyone in Grimsdale was in danger, before she stormed out the station. 2 months after the team disbanded, the summer holiday ended, and the team have to go back to being students. Before they go, Yoyo and Hamilton told Bruno and April to drive them to the hospital, so Yoyo can tell Greg about what happened, and for Hamilton to do the same with Vicky and also take her out of the hospital. After being done, Hamilton and Yoyo left the building along Vicky, where Bruno and April were waiting for them in the car. Meanwhile, Diego and Sploder are seen in the station preparing to leave. David and Randall approached them, where Randall started crying telling the two his goodbyes, and David apologized to Diego for acting a little strict toward him. The scene then switches to Mia and Hasuro on their way in the school building where Mia saw Rosamund and assuming she was Athena, begged her to bring back the team together, where Rosamund acted confused. Having had enough, Mia grabbed Hasuro’s arm and told him that she doesn’t care what Athena says and that someone has to stop the New Olympians and they decided to run all the way to the university building. However, they then realized that a huge storm was starting. Fast forward 10 months later, the city was empt and in a terrible condition, the scene then zooms at Old Valley’s woods, where Mia and Hasuro are seen, completely dirty and nearly starving. They then hear a sound, and freaked out. The sound came from Ophelia Lincoln, who saw them, and offered to help them. Summary *'Vanna Alabama' Murder Weapon *'Rock' Killer *'Lily Chopra' Suspects 9EAF60A5-5D8B-4173-A5E3-6B3DEBE95FC6.png|Elvira Milton CD286733-EBDC-4587-8C67-E6539A7D336A.png|Christophe Schnee 21680A3F-C514-47CB-A96E-201C3AAFD0E3.png|Tamra Johnson 28B074A1-5FA3-4A61-9A34-B82624FE9900.png|Lily Chopra 335A451A-9C9D-4EB1-94C2-B81FB8A123F6.png|Virginia Watchbird Quasi-suspects 686E3A42-8707-496E-83C0-9BAB0E3C9203.png|Athena Parthenos (GD) ED75A47D-75B0-4998-9791-916F50BC0F7E.png|Victoria Lopez Killer’s Profile *The killer knows witchcraft *The killer was in contact with bee wax *The killer reads Hearsay Weekly *The killer wears purple nail-polish *The killer wears gold jewelry